Never Too Late
by poetLaurie
Summary: After going their separate ways a decade before, Jessie and Buzz come face to face with each other unexpectedly while she is visiting Woody at Star Command. After such a long time, is there anything left to salvage, or would it be too little too late?


**A/N: **** got to thinking the other day about what would happen if Jessie and Buzz had been separated for years, and one thing led to another which led to this fic. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, also, "Arhyoo" is an actual planet according to the map in the Buzz Lightyear Space Ranger Spin ride at WDW.**

* * *

><p>Jessie set her bag down as the door whooshed closed behind her.<p>

Woody turned a circle, his arms outstretched, "Welcome home, sis. Well, home for a week, anyway. Sorry if it's a bit of a mess."

She chuckled, "I've seen worse, you know that."

"Ha! Like your room when we were kids? Ouch!" he laughed as she punched his arm. "Huh; wonder what this is about," he looked over at the communication panel on the wall as it signaled an incoming call. "Ranger Pride here."

"Pride! Glad I found you," replied a gruff voice.

"Sir," Woody stiffened and Jessie was surprised he did not actually salute. "What can I do for you?"

"Seems we have a situation developing. A dignitary from Arhyoo is set to arrive in the next several hours and Star Command has been asked to put a security detail together. Nothing like the last minute. I need you to help head things up. Report to Security Bay Three to meet your team and receive your instructions. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. I'll report there immediately." He ended the transmission with an apologetic look at Jessie. "Guess you're on your own for your first night here. I'm sorry, Jess."

She waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it; things happen, right? I'll be fine."

Woody showed her where the entertainment center was and how it worked, where the sofa bed was, as well as the food replication center. "Basically if you want it, it will make it. Just don't expect it to taste _exactly_ like the real thing. All these technological advances and I have yet to get this thing to make me a decent steak."

"I think I'll be able to handle it. You'd better get goin'!" she gave him a quick hug. "An' be careful."

"Yes, ma'am. Make yourself at home; hopefully I will see you tomorrow morning."

After Woody left, Jessie blew air through her lips as her gaze lingered on the food replication center, but it was late and she felt drained after the long trip from Earth. _Think I'll just grab a shower and hit the hay,_ she thought as she grabbed her bag on the way to the bathroom. Freshly clean, she looked around her brother's lodgings. He had been a member of Star Command for almost fifteen years, but this was the first time she had been able to visit him. His quarters were austere in a manner Jessie associated with military life, however there were personal touches located here and there. Among those touches were framed photographs of Woody and other members of Star Command, including his roommate and best friend. She picked up one of the framed and swallowed against the sudden ache in the pit of her stomach she her finger traced over the face she had not seen in almost ten years. _Buzz._

When Woody had first joined Star Command, he was stationed at the base on Earth. That was where Jessie had been introduced to Buzz Lightyear, and the attraction had been immediate. At least, it had been immediate on her part; it had taken Buzz almost a year to get past his nervousness and admit his feelings for her. After that moment, they had been practically inseparable, and it came as a surprise to no one when Buzz proposed almost two years later.

What had been surprising was how tough things became. Due to its war with Emperor Zurg, Star Command required both Buzz and Woody to travel frequently to its main base located halfway across the galaxy. It did not seem to be terribly problematic at first. Jessie had been accepted into a riding troupe that toured with a well-known rodeo, so she was not at home much either. She and Buzz were still able to talk via a video communication system, and they were able to get time together when they were both on breaks.

On one of those visits, Buzz had broken the news that he was being completely relocated to the main base, at least for a time, and it would mean that it would be a year or more between visits back to Earth. They both were determined that things would not change between them, that they could make it work. And it did, for a few years. When Star Command decided to retain Buzz at the main base permanently, it was not long before they made the mutual decision to call off the engagement and go their separate ways. Neither Jessie nor Buzz could simply give up their jobs and they had both agreed it would be unfair to the other to continue trying to string things along. Everything had been mutual, including how devastated they both were.

Jessie sat the frame on the table gently and sighed. She had not been in contact with Buzz since that day, and she was glad that her visit with Woody coincided with a mission that had Buzz off-world. She heard the doors open and she straightened, "What, didn't they need you after….all." She had turned around and found herself face to face with Buzz.

He stood there in complete shock. "J-Jessie?"

"Yeah. Hey," her voice rose in pitch, like it did when she was nervous. "I guess you're wonderin' why I'm here. I actually came for a visit with Woody. I-I thought you weren't gonna be here."

"Mission ended early," he swallowed hard, looking around the room; everywhere but at her. "S-so where's Woody?"

She scuffed the toe of her foot along the floor, "He got called away. Somethin' about a dignitary coming in and security needed."

"Ah." They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. "You look good," he offered.

"Thanks; you, too. Life's been treatin' you well?"

"Can't complain," he lifted a shoulder and fell silent again. He cleared his throat and nodded towards his room, "I'll pack up a bag and clear out. Won't take me but a few minutes."

She tentatively followed him, "You don't have to. I'm sure I can find somewhere else to go. I don't want to turn you out of your own home." Jessie stood in the doorway while he busied himself by packing some clothing into a small bag. She drew her braid over her shoulder and pulled at it nervously with both hands, her gaze on the floor.

"It's not a problem." Buzz stood with his bag in hand and wet his lips anxiously. He watched as she tugged at her braid, a gesture he had not seen in years. He shook his head to clear it after a few moments, "I should go." He moved to slip past her.

"Buzz, wait," without a thought, she laid her hand on his chest. Her breath caught in her throat and she should feel his heart beating. She stared at her hand for a moment before she lifted trembling eyes to meet his. Their eyes locked in a sudden rush of heat and she grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her. Her lips covered his in a desperate kiss.

Without hesitation, Buzz dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her, his fingers spanning her lower back, winding in her hair; anything to keep her pressed as closely as possible.

Jessie slid her hands under Buzz's shirt and lifted the fabric away from his body. They undressed each other frantically, resentful of when it forced them to separate. They fell onto Buzz's bed in a tangle of limbs, their lips and bodies barely breaking contact. Everything disappeared as they were lost in the throes of something they had considered lost to the past.

A short time later, Jessie lay in Buzz's arms, her breath coming as heavily as his. She buried her face against his bare chest, "I miss you."

He tightened his hold on her, "I miss you, too." He pulled back so he could see her face as he curved his hand over her right cheek. "Has there been… is there anyone else?"

She shook her head, "No. You?"

"There never could have been," he rubbed his thumb over her skin. "Jessie, if this is what you want, tell me; I'll do anything to make it happen. I'll resign from Star Command, I'll travel with you and the rodeo-"

"I left the rodeo."

"You did? When?"

"Some years back," she shrugged, her gaze drifting to the right. "All of the places we went…it should have been wonderful, but all it made me feel was just how lonely I really was. So I left. I work on a horse ranch now, takin' care of the animals, teachin' kids how to ride." She looked back at him, "But I don't have to stay there. I can come here, be with you. You can still be a Space Ranger, bring Zurg to justice-"

It was Buzz's turn to interrupt, "Zurg's been dealt with; it happened two or three years ago," he answered Jessie's unasked question. "I'm still with Star Command because it's what I know, where my friends are. But I mean it, Jessie. I will walk away from here, now, be whatever you want."

Once again she rested her hand on his chest, "I want you, Buzz. We can figure everything else out later. I just want you…if it's not too late."

"It's never too late." He pressed his lips to her temple, her cheek, her lips. "I never stopped loving you, not for a moment."

Jessie threw her arm around his neck and pressed her face into his neck. "Me, neither."

He cupped the back of her head, his fingers trailing through her hair. "Letting you go was the worst decision I have ever made," he whispered.

"We made it together," she pulled back and studied his face. "And we're making this one the same way."

"We'll have to do it again tomorrow, you know," he smiled for the first time since he had arrived home.

She narrowed her eyes in confusion, "We will? About what?"

"A ring. That is, if you'll marry me."

She laughed, "Yes! Buzz… yes." She kissed him several times. "We better find someone to do the ceremony, too. I think we've waited long enough."


End file.
